


Someday

by BlancaPowell



Category: PlayChoices, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Someday

Riley knew she shouldn’t have left the Beaumont estate when the storm was approaching but she needed fresh air. To get out. To think. To be alone.

The engagement tour was coming to an end and they still couldn’t find Tariq. Liam was going to marry Madeleine and Riley would have to leave Cordonia.

She was walking in the woods when she heard a thunder and it started raining. Despite knowing how reckless it was, Riley started running in hope to find somewhere to hide.

“Riley!”

She stopped and turned to see Liam running up to her.

“What are you doing here?” he asked pulling shivering Riley into embrace.

“I wanted to be alone. To forget about everything,” she whispered into his jacket. It thundered again, startling both of them.

“There’s an old guards safe house, let’s go” he took her hand and led her to their destination. When they reached the house, Liam gave her blankets and she realized she’s stuck with him. With the man whom she loved more than anyone. With the man who was engaged to other woman.

The silence between them turned into awkwardness, and Riley hoped the storm could go away sooner.

“How are you?” Liam asked looking at her tired face.

“I’m good thank you. How are you?” she answered but he shook his head.

“I see you’re not good Riley,” he spoke softly, “I’m worried about you.”

Liam walked up to her and noticed tears in her big, blue eyes.

“What do you think Liam? It’s not easy for me to see you…with her.” She spoke so quietly that he had to think if he heard correctly. He nodded sadly, “I’m aware but…it’s not easy for me either. Not to be able to look at you for longer than five seconds, not to be able to touch you. Not to be able to hold your hand.”

Liam swallowed the lump in his throat and Riley noticed his eyes were glossy. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I didn’t mean to.”

He looked at her and shook his head, “It is me who is sorry. I’m sorry we couldn’t be together. But we will, I promise. We’ll find Tariq and he–”

Riley wiped a tear that rolled from one of his eyes. “I don’t believe we can find him,” she sighed. “We’ve been looking for so long and no progress has been made. I just…I don’t see our future together anymore.” She finished as her voice broke. He kissed her softly and put his arms around her.

“We  _will_ find him. And we  _will_ be together. We’ll get married and we’ll have our happily ever after. I promise.”

Riley looked at him and smiled. She knew it was going to be hard but they had to keep fighting. They stayed in that position for what would seem like ages. The storm went away and it stopped raining, but they didn’t move even for an inch.

When they finally pulled away, he took her hand, kissed it, and led her out of the safe house. Liam had to go to the palace, to his fiancee, and Riley back to the Beaumont estate. He kissed her goodbye and promised her once again, “We will be together Riley.”

She nodded, “Someday?”

“Someday.”


End file.
